


Loophole For a Second Chance

by XrosaryX



Category: Code:Realize ～創世の姫君～ | Code: Realize - Guardian of Rebirth (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, Gen, Some OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XrosaryX/pseuds/XrosaryX
Summary: When Fate decides to take pity on a soul and grants a life where she meets everyone she loves again.





	Loophole For a Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Code: Realize.

Sometimes she has dreams...Dreams and nightmares.

The dreams are something she welcomes. Even when she wakes up sometimes confused.

Sometimes she's in them, walking around the halls of a large mansion or through the streets of a city. Cardia feels safe...Free as she walks through these strange places. She'll hear a dog barking or someone laughing in the distance.

Other times she's watching.

Like an audience member in the movie theater.

She already feels ready to laugh or smile as she watches the dream unfold. Sometimes two men she feels that are familiar banter back and forth playfully. A dog appearing with a cute heart shaped mark on his fur dashing around a beautiful garden.

Domestic and happy dreams that make Cardia feel a warmth in her chest.

But....

There are nightmares as well.

Nightmares that make her wake up in the middle of the night. Her eyes stinging and her cheeks wet sometimes. Chills that won't settle even when she cocoons herself in her blankets.

Her younger brother tells her she screams sometimes. Loud enough to wake him up just two doors down the hall. Finis ignores them, but sometimes he'll come to her room. "You're so loud," he would often huff with a pout.

But Cardia lets him inside her room.

Because her younger brother hugs her and stays until she falls asleep again. He lessens the lingering fear and she at least sleeps easier.

The nightmares and dreams don't stop though. Finis tells her to go to a doctor, but Cardia refuses. He doesn't push her after a tense argument ended with a broken teacup and her crying. Finis eventually had to hug her and apologize to calm her down.

She doesn't understand why, but she just knows they're there for a reason. They make her feel there's some hidden message...Even if they cause her tears and a pain she can't quite understand.

Finis is angry, but he leaves the topic alone. He offers tea or coffee to her and only grumbles how he wishes to do more for her. Cardia smiles, but her heart hurts knowing she can't tell him about her nightmares in full detail.

Cardia doesn't have the heart to tell him that sometimes....

Her brother dies or is the one who makes her cry.

Her brother laughing cruelly at her and calling her naïve as she can see corpses around them. Gripping her wrist so tightly that she fears her bones would break. Finis telling her how much he hates her and his eyes haunt her with how much hate he feels towards her.

Finis falling as she tries to grab his hand-

She can't imagine her brother doing all those terrible things. Cardia doesn't want to think about him plummeting to his death.

Finis with his hand holding hers suddenly and squeezing her fingers gently. Her younger brother telling her to sleep as he tries to lull her back to it after she wakes up screaming. Making cups of tea or coffee with a retort, but failing to hide his smile when she sips each drink he made for her.

She hugs him closer and even if he complains, he lets her.

"Love you too big sister..."


End file.
